Soul Eater OneShots: SoMa
by RertyanTheDark
Summary: Various One-Shots about everyone's favourite scythe Meister and Weapon pair. Rated T for some mild swears, very slight violence and fluffiness throughout. SoMa pairing primarily, possibly some others.
1. Maka's Birthday Surprise

_**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater does not belong to me. The Anime and Manga, including the scenes which come before and after this one-shot, belong to Atsushi Okubo._

_**Pairing: **SoMa_

_**Warning: **Violent reference and some mild language._

_**Brief: **Soul begins to act strangely shortly before Maka's birthday, and she becomes suspiscious. What is it that Soul is hiding from his Meister?_

* * *

><p><em>Rertyan the Dark: Okay, I'm taking some time off of the usual things I'm working on to get this done. It's an idea I've dabbled with for some time and finally gotten written out and posted. Hopefully you all will enjoy this.<em>

_Soul: Did you seriously call yourself 'Rertyan the Dark'? So uncool._

_R.T.D.: Hey, I don't go at you for your name!_

_Soul: Mine is what was given to me, yours is a pen name which you chose._

_Maka: Soul! Stop being so rude!_

_Soul: Whatever, Tiny-Tits._

_Maka: MAKA CHOP!_

_Soul: OW! Maka!_

_R.T.D.: While they sort this out, I'll just say that I'm not affiliated with Atsushi Okubo or his work, Soul Eater. Now would you two stop fighting?_

_Soul/Maka: SHUT UP!_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater One-Shots<strong>

**One: Maka's Birthday Surprise**

"Soul!" Maka's irritated tone shrilled through the small shared apartment. She was stood outside her partner's door, having knocked several times and shouted in now four times into the room beyond the wooden barrier. Now angered by his impudence to ignore her so valiantly. Huffing in fury, she barged into his room. "Dammit, Soul! I swear, if you keep ignoring me like this, I'm gonna-"

She stopped abruptly in mid-rant, her eyes gazing around the lit room. The bed lay empty, the cover messily folded flat over it's form, and Soul's own form was nowhere to be seen at all. Maka's eyes drifted to the desk beside it, where a folded sheet of white paper lay, her name written in large, red letters. She picked it up and flipped it over in her hand, reading the letter.

_'Maka,_

_If you're reading this, you've clearly been looking for me, got pissed and tried to beat my skull in for ignoring you. When you find this, I'll be long gone, so I imagine you're pretty pissed and confused right about now._

_I'm sorry to have done this to you again, but I have something I must do, and I can't do it with you, hence why I left without awaking you. It's been like this all week, but I wouldn't let myself live if I spoilt the surprise when I'm so close to completing it._

_I know how uncool it is for me to do this, but it is more uncool to ruin the surprise, and I'm sorry that I can't tell you what exactly is going on._

_I'll be home late, and I'll bring Chinese take-out with me. Let me know if you either don't want any or if you'd rather have something different._

_See you later,_

_Soul.'_

Squeezing her fist around the paper in a display of her hurt, Maka tossed it into the waste paper bin before leaving the room, her features furled into a mask of hurt and confusion. She slumped down on the edge of her bed and looked at her calender, the purple number '17' in the box corresponding to the next day filling her heart with dread. She was almost 17 years old, and yet her partner and the person she considered her closest friend of all had shown no signs of knowing this fact. She sighed and kicked bedside table pitifully.

They had been through a lot together, her and Soul; they had helped destroy the Kishin Asura a year or so ago, she had made Soul into a Deathscythe after all their effort, and they had freed Crona from Medusa once and for all. And yet this new predicament; Soul's sudden out of character behaviour whereby he went behind her back and kept secrets from her, it was unsettling for the young Meister to comprehend or even attempt to understand. He had never been like this with her, and it was not a common occurrence for her Weapon partner to disappear without a word and leave a note behind for her.

"Soul," she whispered in a tone she rarely used; it was laced with a deep emotional hurt and confusion which she never let through. "What are you hiding?"

Heaving another sigh, Maka stood up, grabbed her latest book and curled up on the couch to read it and await Soul's return.

* * *

><p>"This is so uncool," Soul muttered to himself, his hands thrust deep inside his pockets.<p>

The scythe had a look of disappointment at his own actions; leaving Maka to her own devices without so much as a goodbye or an explanation to her. She deserved to know what he was doing, and he felt terrible for going against this ideology, but he had no choice in the matter now. Looking back, he realised long ago that it was the lesser of the two evils, going by the fact that the end result would be so much better than if he explained his actions.

He walked up to the door of Gallows Manor, rapping eight times on the door as the clock turned eight o'clock, knowing that the occupant's OCD tendencies would go off the rails if he did not. The amber-eyed male opened the door with a courteous smile.

"Ah, Soul," he said. "Right on time, I see. I take it you want to get back to where we were yesterday, right?"

"Yeah," Soul nodded, following the Meister and son of Lord Death to the room where they had been working for the last week. "No sense in delaying it any longer."

"Can I ask you something, Soul?" Kid asked as they walked, glancing at his friend behind him. "What made you decide to do this?"

"It's what she would want," Soul said simply. "After all, what kind of Weapon would I be if I didn't know what my Meister would want."

Kid noted Soul's choice of words and his reaction with a simple nod, but turned to face forwards without so much as a change in expression in his eyes. The young reaper knew his friend well enough to gauge his responses and know what his underlying thoughts are.

"Well, here we are," Kid announced, opening the door. As Soul stepped in, he went to leave him to his devices, when the albino Weapon spoke up.

"Oh, Kid, is everything ready for tomorrow night?" he asked. Kid turned and nodded.

"The girls and setting up as we speak," he nodded. "Tsubaki will be here tomorrow to help prepare the food and drink, and I'll be arranging the music system to correspond with your personal decisions on what is best. I'll let you know when we are ready for you, but aim for eight o'clock."

"Figures," Soul chuckled a little, moving inside the room and closing the door. "Some people never change..."

* * *

><p>True to his word, it was fairly late in the night before Soul returned to his apartment, two cardboard containers of noodles with various additional flavourings in the white plastic bag in his left hand and his keys in his right. Opening the door, he placed the bag on the table in their kitchen and hung his jacket on the rack.<p>

"Maka, I'm home!" he called. No response. "Hey, Maka! Hurry up or it'll go cold!"

Still nothing. Soul frowned, venturing towards the sitting area, the sound of soft snores getting louder as he approached. The scythe leaned over the back of the couch, gazing down upon the seats, spotting the source of the sound with a gentle smile.

Maka lay sprawled out on the cushions beneath his gaze, her hand draped over the edge of the couch with a book open on the floor beneath it. The forgotten hardback had no signs of being reclaimed any time soon to Soul, who noticed that Maka had, at some point, changed into her pyjamas prior to his return and her falling asleep. From the form-fitting clothing she now wore, Soul could see that his Meister had changed a lot over the year; her chest was noticeably larger than his jeers had implied, though she always wore loose jackets in fighting, and the shorts she wore proved that she was far from undeveloped about her lower body. He smiled a little at the cute face she had due to her slumbering form, and he had to will his blood away from his nose to stop the inevitable nosebleed he felt readying to spray itself from his being.

Prying himself from the sight, for he knew that his Meister would complain about having a stiff neck and being sore all of the next day if he left her there, Soul opened the door to Maka's bedroom before then scooping her up in his arms. Reacting to this, Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, snoring into his chest all the while. Blushing as he continued to go about his task, Soul carried his tired Meister to her bed and carefully placed her on the mattress. The years of fighting gave Maka's slender form a great deal of strength, and it took quite some time for Soul to untangle himself from his sleeping Meister, but, once he was free, he tucked her in and took one last look at her before leaving to deal with the take-out, closing the door behind him silently.

He did not hear the single word which escaped from Maka's mouth as he did so.

* * *

><p>Maka awoke the next day to the scent of a certain sweetness laced with a heavy burning smell. Confused by this mysterious aroma, as well as the fact that she was curled up in her bed instead of the couch where she had last remembered being, Maka dragged herself from the cushioned cocoon in which she had been ensnared and opened the door. Through the grey smog which coated the air of the living room and kitchen area in the apartment, the blonde Meister could make out Soul's form with his back to her. She crept forwards, only to hear a roar of pain from the scythe as he quickly tipped the contents of the pan into the bin and threw the offending item of culinary function into the waiting sink, a hiss resounding as it hit the water.<p>

"Fuck!" he shouted, gripping his left hand and glaring at the frying pan with a look which would have melted it in a moment. "You bastard! You did that on purpose!"

"Cursing at it won't help, Soul," Maka said from the window, which now was open in an attempt to clear the mass of smoke in the room. "What's going on here anyway?"

"M- Maka? You shouldn't be up yet!" he said awkwardly, still holding his singed hand. "I wanted to surprise you!"

"By burning down the apartment?" Maka asked coyly, moving to her Weapon and inspecting his hand gently. Soul rolled his eyes.

"No, it was meant to be that French toast you like," he sighed. "It's... harder, than I expected."

Maka followed his gaze to the counter, where a series of broken fragments of egg shells, a now empty bag of sugar and a half used-up loaf of bread which she had bought yesterday. She giggled a little as she ran the cold water over his wounded hand, the display alone enough for her.

"It was a nice gesture, Soul," she said, removing the hand to check it once more, satisfied that it was okay. "But there was no need to do something like this and push yourself so." She smiled at him as he grinned back. "I'm going to go shower; let's go out for breakfast instead, 'kay?"

"You got it," Soul replied as she sauntered passed him.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAKA!"<p>

The resounding shout as the Weapon and Meister entered the room of the Gallows Mansion where their friends were gathered. Both grinned at the sudden reaction to their arrival; Maka because of the efforts her friends had gone to to do this for her, and Soul because of Maka's reaction. He could not help but think how cute she looked when she was surprised like this.

"You guys... did all this for me?" Maka squeaked.

"Damn right!" Black Star shouted in his usual flamboyant manner, hanging from the banner on the back wall of the room. "It's not everyday that you turn seventeen! Yahoo!"

"Black Star, would you shut up and get down from there!" Kid pleaded. "You're ruining the symmetry! At least hang from the middle you idiot!"

"Oh brother, here we go again," Liz sighed, attempting to calm her Meister while her sister burst out laughing at the reaction and Tsubaki tried to get Black Star down from the banner.

"Man, this is so uncool," Soul murmured, rubbing his head. Maka glanced his way, lips parted slightly as if to say something.

Her features reformed into a small smile at Soul's typical behaviour. Before long, the party kicked off properly, with everyone dancing, talking or, in Black Star and Patty's case, stuffing their faces. The night wore on for several hours before Kid turned off the music.

"Hey, what the hell, Kid?" Black Star bellowed. "I was listening to that!"

"Not now, Black Star," Kid replied calmly. "It's time to give Maka her birthday presents."

They took their seats in a circle, each person handing their presents to Maka one by one. She received a copy of _The Complete Works of William Shakespeare_ from Tsubaki, a book voucher from Black Star, which, oddly, was the best present he had ever gotten her to date, a pair of new dresses from Liz and Patty, and a number of hair-styling items from Kid, though she suspected that the Thompsons had influenced this. She turned to Soul, but he stood up and held out a hand to her.

"Come with me, Maka," he said. "I have something I have to show you first."

She was confused by his request, but took her Weapon's hand regardless and followed him down the corridor and into another room. This one was fairly small, with red walls and black and white checked floors. The room was lit by black candles with a blue flame, casting an eerie glow upon the black piano which sat at the centre of the room. Soul led her to the stool and they both sat down upon it.

"Soul, what is it you wanted to show me?" she asked. Soul chuckled a little.

"You can be so naïve sometimes, Maka," he said simply. "I wanted to give you something which shows you how I feel about you."

Without another word, Soul's fingers met the keys, playing the tune he had been rehearsing for so long with masterful precision. It was dark, much like his playing in the Black Room within his own soul, as Maka noted, but there was something deeper about it. At first, it seemed like sorrow, and a pang of guilt echoed through the chords of Maka's heart, feeling that she had done him wrong, but then she realised that was not it at all.

It was affection. Not affection like Weapon and Meister or just friends shared, but rather what a lover would use. The passion in his playing echoed this idea as all the emotions he felt for her laced his music, flowing through them both and connecting them to one another. After a while, the young Meister became lost in the beauty of the tune, but she was brought back to Earth when the tones stopped reverberating across her body.

"Soul..." she whispered. He smiled at her softly; a smile he saved only for her, and she knew it.

"I made this for you," he said, handing her a fairly small, wrapped item. As she pulled the paper away from it, Soul continued to explain. "You always say how you want to hear me play more often, but that I can't ever bring myself to do it, so I figured that you might like this."

Now clear in her sight, Maka's eyes widened greatly as she realised what it was. The hard plastic square was black completely except for a pool of light, on which was an image of a man with white hair and his hands grazing the keys of a piano with his back to the photographer. Beneath the image in white writing were the words;

_'**Tale of a Meister**_

_By Soul Eater Evans_

_Dedicated to Maka Albarn'_

Turning it over, she saw a list of various names, but the thing which caught her off guard was the person beneath the writing. The fair complexion, the emerald green pools and ashen gold locks held up into two pigtails; it was unmistakable that it was her in the black clothing she wore in the Black Room. She looked up at Soul, who was now grinning at the look on her face.

"Kid helped me with the artwork," he explained. "I told him how you looked and let him choose the best position for it. So, what do you think?"

Maka's grip stayed firm on the CD case as she flung her arms around Soul's neck, smiling sincerely.

"It's great," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is the best birthday present ever."

Soul hugged her back hesitantly, enjoying the moment. They pulled apart and gazed into one another's eyes. It was like a magnet, drawing them into one another. Their eyes drifted closed as their lips collided, the passion they shared for one another leaking into the kiss and the target of both of their affections. Soul ran his hands up her back, a tender gesture which increased the spark and intensified the actions. Their tongues grazed each other and fought for dominance in perfect harmony. The feel of his shark-like teeth sent chills down her spine as they explored the very being of their partner.

Finally they pulled back, unable to keep up their actions without first breathing. It was still a reluctant action, and the slow, delicate move ended with them looking into the other's eyes once more.

"I love you, Maka Albarn," Soul said softly, running a hand through her ash-blonde hair softly as she nuzzled against his chest.

"I love you too, Soul," she whispered, lost in the moment.

From her position in Soul's arms, Maka smiled softly, as she thought how wonderful her birthday had been.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this. If you are interested in more of my work, be sure to view my profile or keep your eyes open for my updates to 'Soul Eater: The Next Step'.<em>

_I would appreciate any feedback you guys have to offer, so please feel free to let me know where I screwed up or did well!_

_For now, I'm off._

_Bye!_


	2. Hospitalised

_**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater does not belong to me. The Anime and Manga, including the scenes which come before and after this one-shot, belong to Atsushi Okubo._

_**Pairing: **SoMa_

_**Warning: **Violent reference and some mild language._

_**Brief:** What happens when Soul is left in a room with an immobile Meister after a certain assassin had another of his 'Godly' moments? My take on what happened to Maka and Soul in episode 28._

* * *

><p><em><strong>SPOILER WARNING FOR ANIME EPISODE 28!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater One-Shots<strong>

**Two: Hospitalised**

"Stupid Black Star!" the young Meister fumed, cursing her luck that she could not move her limbs in the slightest. During their encounter with the oldest Golem, Maka had fallen victim to a spell which left her effectively paralysed, and the old magic was reluctant to pass. "I swear what ever is left of his brain will be nothing but a pulp when I can move!"

"Calm down," he Weapon sighed from the door to the adjoining bathroom. "Remember what nurse Nygus said; you need to keep your strength up. It's pointless to shout about how you're going to kill Black Star if you can't actually do it."

Her eyes fell upon the only other person in the room with a look of irritation. Black Star had disappeared shortly after Sid and Nygus went to talk, with Tsubaki following suit soon after, concerned that her partner would do something stupid. Liz and Patty had decided it best to coax Kid away when he demanded that he fix the asymmetry Maka's face had, courtesy of Black Star's signature, feeling that the younger girl would appreciate not having the autograph mirrored over her forehead, much to her relief. That had left her, unable to leave due to her condition, and Soul, who had disappeared into the bathroom during the commotion.

Her eyes fell upon his hands, in which was a brown cloth and a bowl which had steam drifting lazily off of the top. Her features folded into a dubious look of confusion.

"What are they for?" Maka asked uneasily. Soul raised one eyebrow by a fraction, barely noticeable to his Meister, but she saw it.

"What do you think they're for?" he asked, sitting down and dipping the cloth into the warm water and wringing it out. "You don't really want to sit here with a moustache and Black Star's signature plastered over your face, do you?"

As much as she wanted to argue that she did not need him to do every little thing for her, Maka knew that Soul was right, and, deep down, she liked the attention he was giving to her. She sighed and relented, allowing him to dab the damp item over her flesh. Her heart rate fluttered as his hand brushed away the loose bangs of her fringe, allowing him to investigate the strength of the marker. It put up a fair struggle, but, slowly but surely, the marker began to fade. Every so often, Soul's hand would slip slightly and graze against her own, causing her cheeks to flare up slightly and her breath to hitch.

Unbeknownst to the Weapon, or anyone Maka held close, including her family, she harboured feelings for the albino pianist sat beside her and gently scrubbing away the black marks which tainted her otherwise pale complexion. Were it not for the fact that she was unable to do anything other than move her facial features, Maka was certain that she would be fidgeting due to the closeness of their bodies and faces.

Now and then, her jade irises would risk a glance upwards and fall upon Soul's face; his shark-like teeth bared slightly in concentration, the bloody red pools filled with the same delicate compassion they always had for her when she was at her most vulnerable.

_He always has been like this,_ Maka noted guiltily, averting her gaze once more. _Whenever I'm at my lowest, he cares for me as if I am the queen of the world. It's nice to be looked after from time to time, even if I am stuck like this. _A soft smile graced her lips at this thought, and soon Soul noticed the reaction.

"What are you thinking about?" Soul asked, trying to break the silence other than that of water splashing gently as he cleaned the cloth for another go at what was now a distinct dark smear over the region of her forehead where the signature had once dwelled. His touch was soft, but the results were starting to show without any signs of redness or tell-tale damage on the pristine, or nearly so, canvas of her face.

"Um," Maka stumbled, caught off guard by his question. "Just about the book I'm reading at home."

For a minute, silence glazed over them, Soul wiping the last of the first mark away with his gentle brushes, then he spoke up again.

"Liar," he responded plainly. "I can feel your soul wavelength from the years of resonating with it, Maka; I can always tell when you're lying. What are you really thinking about?"

The Meister bit her bottom lip, caught out by this statement and unsure whether to try and brush it off or respond. Knowing Soul as she did, she doubted he would press for the information, since it was so trivial, but as her partner he deserved to know; especially after all the effort he was going to to make her more comfortable. Her thoughts were cut short by the cloth gently rubbing her top lip as Soul started on it, making her blush further.

"I was... just thinking about how..." She paused, trying to find the right words while Soul soaked the cloth again. "How you always take care of me when I'm like this."

"I see," Soul said with a smile of his own, a soft chuckle escaping from his throat. "It wouldn't be cool if I didn't do this for you; whether you realise it or not, you always do the same for me, Maka."

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "I don't remember tending to your every need any time you were ill."

"I didn't mean that, idiot," Soul replied, shaking his head. "You always keep me company regardless of the situation; even when I got my scar." Maka's eyes fell from him, a guilty look passing over her. "That's what I love about you, Maka."

Maka smiled, the cloth passing over her mouth as it turned into a look of shock.

"Mumph stid oo phay?" she asked as he washed the moustache away fully.

"Mouth closed, Maka," he said in mock sternness. He finished his work then went about washing the cloth properly. "Now, what were you trying to say?"

"What did you say?" she repeated coherently. "That's what you love about me?"

Soul's eyes widened in shock as he realised his words. _Shit, did I really let that slip? Of all things to say, why did I have to say that? _He was so preoccupied by these thoughts that he did not notice his fumbling hands in the bowl of water until it tipped over, splashing Maka's left side.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry, Maka!" he said quickly, rushing to grab a towel and dry the wet mark on the bedclothes and her pyjamas.

The closeness was unbearable, and Maka wished that her body could move, even if only one arm. The concern in his eyes over his slip of the tongue proved to Maka what was the case; like her, Soul had a secret, and he did not want her to know from fear of ruining their friendship or partnership. Either way, she felt touched by his actions and body language.

"Soul," she whispered to him. With the damp patch dabbed dry, Soul looked up at her face, blushing as he did.

"Sorry," he said meekly. "You can beat the crap out of me later for that, I-"

"I love you," Maka interrupted, cutting off his nervous rant. "I have loved you since you played for me that time we first met, but I didn't want to move too quickly; not after what happened with my parents, and by the time I was certain you were different, I was scared that you might not feel the same and that it would ruin our friendship."

"Maka..." Soul said breathlessly, stunned that his Meister felt that way. She often belittled mankind for being pig-headed, callous, cheating, lying bastards to say the least, yet she was admitting to him that she had been harbouring the same feelings as he had for her. He brushed his thumb over her left cheek gently, smiling softly down upon her. "I love you too. You are the only one I have ever fully let into my world and the only one I play for willingly. You are what completes me, Maka Albarn."

The sat there, faces close to one another, but unmoving, until Maka smiled at his indecision.

"Hurry up and kiss me, you idiot," she giggled, causing a further shade of pink to stain Soul's cheeks.

He lifted her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips, his tongue binding around hers. Soul's arms supported Maka's head and the small of her back gently while hers hung limp at her sides. They continued their delicate kiss for several minutes before Soul eased back. Maka's eyelids fluttered open again, a grin on her face.

"I can't wait until this damned spell is gone," she said, her tone more of a sigh of contentment.

"And why's that?" Soul asked, his deep tone staying rigid throughout. Maka flashed him a dreamy smile, her eyes full of endearment for him.

"So that we can do that again," she replied, before adding, "Without me feeling useless."

The pair chuckled at the light-hearted words, enjoying one another's presence greatly.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in the middle of watching the Anime again, and I watched episode 28 last night, hence where this came from.<em>

_I think it's pretty good for my second SoMa One-Shot, but I'll leave it up to you guys._

_So, please let me know your thoughts on this, I appreciate it all._

_Also, I'm taking requests for these One-Shots, so let me know any ideas or prompts you want me to do._


	3. Thunder of Nightmare

_**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater does not belong to me. The Anime and Manga both belong to Atsushi Okubo._

_**Pairing: **SoMa_

_**Warning: **This One-Shot contains mild language, violence or implied violence to character(s) and scenes of horror which some may find offensive/displeasing. Reader discretion is advised._

_**Brief:** Several years after the Anime's end, Death City finds itself in the grip of a rather fierce thunderstorm and heavy rainfall. A certain Meister tosses and turns in her bed as the black tendrils of a nightmare works through her fear-riddled brain. Can her Weapon save her from the darkness?_

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater Oneshots<strong>

**Three: Thunderstorm of Nightmare**

Maka had never liked thunderstorms; ever since she had been a little girl, she had detested them. They may have been a rarity in the Nevada desert, but Death City was known to have very bad ones every so often; thick sheets of black clouds which blotted out the skies, explosive crashes of thunder grinding over the city, coupled with bright flashes of startling arced lightning and torrential downpours of rain. Now the nineteen year old Meister lay in her bed, head buried under the tombstone of her pillow, her body contorted into a tight ball under the concreted tomb of her duvet, trying to brave out the storms by herself.

The fears had started when Maka was a child, and the last thunderstorm had come to Death City. The problem was that the winds had made a howling as they whipped passed the house, and the damage it had caused to the city had been devastating, which made her worry about the accursed things when they did come, but that still was not the worst bit; bear in mind that Maka was only six at oldest when the last thunderstorm struck, and her parents had fought prior to it; her mother had broken down in tears in the kitchen while her dad stormed out into the rain, then, when it got even worse, the woman had followed after her husband to sort things out, leaving the girl alone to face the weather. Not only was this the root of Maka's fear for thunderstorms, but it also was viewed by her as the first time when she noticed her father's adulterous behaviour and the beginning of the breakdown of her parents' partnership and marriage.

Despite the fact that the curtains were tightly sealed, flashes of light would illuminate the window and cast an eerie gleam over the bedroom, and anyone in the room could have seen that Maka's eyes were tightly clenched shut against the perils of the light, and they would also have heard the whimpers which escaped her throat as she tossed and turned in the confines of her bed, firmly in the devastating grip of a nightmare.

Deep inside the twisted shadows of Maka's subconscious, she could see the battle with the Kishin almost five years ago as if she were a spectator of the antics as they unfolded. She could see herself gripping Soul tightly, standing amongst the rubble of Arachne's throne room inside the sphere of Madness, the unconscious forms of Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Black Star and Death the Kid lay strewn in the wreckage, previously knocked out in their fight against the God of Insanity. She lunged headlong at the Kishin, resonating with Soul fiercely, their Kishin Hunter glowing vibrantly as she brought it crashing down on the Kishin's warped form. The glow intensified further as she pressed harder against him.

Then, abruptly, the blade shattered, leaving Soul's red and black sickle pressed against the Kishin's azure flesh, a trickle of obsidian oozing from the break it caused. She pressed down, Soul's voice seemed to growl inaudibly in her ear but she continued her actions like a Meister possessed, the Kishin ground his teeth. Then, something gave; a shriek of metal tearing against stone, a cry of pain and a sickening laugh echoed simultaneously throughout the distorted world. Maka felt herself scream out as she watched the scene, but her voice failed and no sound could be heard from the spectator.

Beneath her, the old Maka was on her knees, Soul lying on the floor before her, his right arm missing and a large pool of crimson seeping from him. She clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from crying, eyes wide with fear and worry, the Kishin stood over them, holding Soul's arm at the forearm.

"S- Soul..." Maka murmured, her mind numbed.

"Maka," Soul managed, his voice weak. "Run..."

"Isn't that sweet," Asura's dark voice said, his expression one of amusement as a golden object protruded from his jaws. "But it's too late now, child; you've failed."

A red beam shot from the item and blasted into Soul, who stood in the way of the attack to protect Maka at the last second. She stared at him as he wheezed, his body burnt, his breath gurgling with blood as he choked on his last breaths. Maka's eyes leaked their pent-up emotion, tears streaking her face and leaving clean streaks in the grime and debris on his complexion. She screamed in anguish as another beam tore over the air, consuming her and Soul entirely.

This scene played over and over again, shocking Maka more and more as time passed, until, with a loud scream and crash she awoke, sitting bolt upright, her body entangled in the sweat-drenched coffin which had become of her bed. The door flung open and a burst of light drenched the room, drawing Maka's attention to it as she panted, trying to control her breathing. Stood at the doorway was a bewildered Soul, who was looking at her, taking in the situation before him.

From his vantage point, he could see that the crash he had heard had been from the desk lamp, which now lay shattered on the carpet, the plug wrenched from the wall and the tangled mess of wire and shards of ceramics littered the floor around the impact zone, creating a hazard for his Meister, and also from the window, which had a rather large hole in it in the shape of a novel which had been sat on Maka's bedside eariler. His eyes drifted from these to Maka herself, who looked as if she had seen a ghost; her face was flushed, her skin was sweaty, her eyes glistening with tears which threatened to seep out of her emerald orbs, and her body tightly ensnared in her duvet. At first, he was taken by surprise by this, then he entered the room further, leaving the door open and glad he left his trainers on as a large chunk of glass shattered underfoot.

"Maka?" he asked, carefully standing a few feet from her bed, just to be certain that he was not intruding on her if she wanted to be alone. "Are you alright? I heard you scream."

"S- Soul..." Maka whimpered, a little caught up in her nightmare still. "I- I saw... I... I saw you d-d..."

"Hey, calm down," he said softly, stepping forward and shushing her gently. "It's alright, it was just a dream." Maka sniffled, her bottom lip trembling slightly; subconsciously, she worried that she looked silly for being in such a state over a nightmare. She untangled herself from her covers, swinging around and going to stand when Soul scooped her up, one hand supporting her under the knees, the other cradling the small of her back. Maka blushed at this action, but Soul spoke up to eliminate any worries she may have. "There's glass and sharp stuff on the floor, genius. For someone so smart, Maka, that could have been something really stupid to do."

"Y- Yeah," Maka sniffed as she was carried out of her room and into the lounge area.

Soul set her down on the couch and moved to the kitchen, turning on the kettle. He mixed the water with a couple of other things once it had boiled, then returned shortly with two mugs in hand, a cup of milky, sweet tea for Maka and a black coffee for himself, sitting in the seat next to Maka, who was still sniffling and trying to contain her emotions.

"So," he said after a brief silence between the Weapon and Meister. "Do you want to talk about what's got you so shaken up?"

Maka blinked, processing the thoughtfulness of her scythe, then took a shaky breath and explained what had happened in her dream; how she had pushed him too hard against Asura, how he had protected her at the cost of his own life, how he had died in her arms in the battle, and how it all sprung back again and again. All the while, as she let it out to him, Soul listened carefully, offering a shoulder to cry on and a comforting hug when she needed it. By the end of her tale, Maka was in fits of tears, which fell in fat trickling drops down her cheeks and into Soul's chest, as he had held her close to comfort her in this outburst. After a long while, she stopped crying and sat up, wiping the last of her tears away with the back of her hands.

"Thanks, Soul," she said hoarsely, her throat sore from her crying. She took a drink of her lukewarm tea, swallowing the entirety of the cup. Soul shrugged.

"It's fine," he replied. "I can see why that would freak you out, it was pretty realistic." Maka nodded beside him, but Soul did not look over to her. "I can't believe that you have such a vivid imagination."

Maka playfully pushed him for the comment, giggling lightly, when a loud crash of thunder roared overhead. She jumped, pulling close to Soul with a yelp, her arms flung tight around his neck, her legs forcing her up onto his lap. It took a split second for them to realise what was happening, a tell-tale red blush creeping over their faces when they came to terms with their proximity. Maka realised that she was now sat in Soul's lap, and instantly regretted her decision to wear a rather short nightie when she went to bed, making her face light up a bright scarlet which seemed to match Soul's eyes.

Soul's arms wrapped around Maka's waist as their heads moved nearer, closing the gap slowly as the seconds ticked by like minutes, until their lips met, passionately melding together and drawing both of them together, their eyes fluttering shut like traffic lights powering off for the night, their tongues clashing aggressively against one another for dominance, until they pulled apart, panting slightly.

"S- Soul?" Maka asked, a little shocked by the response she had received.

"I love you, Maka," he grinned, thinking of how cute she looked when she was confused or shocked. She smiled softly back.

"I love you too, Soul," she replied, kissing him chastely on the lips before going to stand, but Soul pulled her back down. "Soul," she protested, squirming in his grip. "I'm tired, I want to go to bed."

"You're not going back to your room," Soul informed her, scooping her up and walking towards his bedroom. "Or did you forget that you put a book through your window?" Maka looked away sheepishly, folding her arms like a child denied her favourite toy. Soul chuckled. "It's cool, you can stay in my room tonight." He pushed the door open and set Maka down on his bed. "We'll fix your window tomorrow, but it wouldn't be cool for me to let you sleep in a cold room or on the couch."

"Thanks, Soul," Maka smiled, snuggling into the bed as Soul lay down beside her. He hugged her close and kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Maka," he said, turning off the lights.

"Good night, Soul," she replied, stifling a yawn before she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading this, please let me know what you think of it. Also, I am willing to take suggestions for this series, so please let me know if you want to see something.<em>

_Not much more to say tonight, so goodbye for now!_


End file.
